


twinkle

by 3milesup



Series: 6-sentence fics no one asked for [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3milesup/pseuds/3milesup
Summary: Shifty’s night ahead of the attack into Foy.
Series: 6-sentence fics no one asked for [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754824
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	twinkle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charona/gifts).



> (aka onwards with the 6-sentence fics no one asked for :D prompt was “starscape”)

He traced an invisible line between the silvery dots on pitch dark canvas: _Pegasus, Gemini, Orion, Ursa Major_ …

He couldn’t help recalling how his mother used to say, when a light goes out down here, it becomes a star. _Do **they** become stars as well?_ He alone could have made for a whole new constellation or two. _Is there even enough space up there for all this slaughter?_

.

A bullet right between the eyes; snipers aren’t meant to think.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> (@3milesup on Tumblr as well^^)


End file.
